


Sunscreen

by Reddragon1995



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Aegon Targaryen (son of Rhaegar and Elia), Confessions of love, Cunnilingus, Daenerys/Drogo - Freeform, Dany is kind of a manic pixie dream girl so apologies for that, Discussion of sexual histories, F/M, Flirting, Friends to Lovers, Jon Snow/Arienne Martell, Jon Snow/Cersei, Jon Snow/Ros - Freeform, Jon Snow/Ygritte - Freeform, Jon's parentage is ambiguous, Jonerys growing up together, Just 2 hot young people who want to fuck, Mentions of past sexual relationships, Minor Jon Snow/Margaery Tyrell, Modern AU, Not A Harem Fic, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Rhaegar Targaryen - Freeform, Rhaenys Targaryen (daughter of Rhaegar and Elia) - Freeform, Sex Toys, Teacher/Student, Unprotected Sex, Vaginal Sex, but Jon and Dany have sexual experiences with other people, butt play, lyanna stark - Freeform, viserys targaryen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:41:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28659633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reddragon1995/pseuds/Reddragon1995
Summary: Before Dany has to leave for school, she and Jon have a day at the beach
Relationships: Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen
Comments: 42
Kudos: 294





	Sunscreen

**Author's Note:**

> This has been in my WIPs since the summer of 2019 when I needed some shameless Jonerys smut to get through all the sorrow. Finally decided to finish and post. Enjoy!
> 
> Edit: thanks to Erika for the gorgeous mood board!

  
“It’ll be fun!”

“No.”

“What’re you afraid of? Come on!”

“Not a chance in the seven hells.”

“Chicken shit!” 

She shimmied out of his old Jeep through the passenger window, gracefully landing feet first on the gravel. He rolled his eyes, shook his head, and opened his own door. Key fob in hand, he clicked the button twice to lock the doors while she flitted like a bee in a field of clover.

She was crazy. Crazy, but amazing. She made him equally crazy, in more ways than one.

She pushed her aviators up on the bridge of her nose, flashing a smile. Then, in a manic blur of silver, she took off toward the obscure trailhead. Jon took two steadying breaths. He really wasn’t comfortable with this, but when it came to Daenerys, “no” didn’t have a place in his vocabulary.

He would do anything for her. It had been that way from the crib.

Dany’s family was one of the grandest in all of Westeros, whose fortune and name traced back generations to the old monarchy. The Targaryens hadn’t been royalty in centuries, but the settlement they were paid after the Abolition secured their future for generations to come. Until her father nearly squandered it all. It took her older brother Rhaegar years to salvage and reinvest what was left, but he had as much a head for business as he did for women and music, and while House Targaryen was not what it once was, they were still better off than most.

Jon’s mother had worked for them for years, as caregiver for Aerys, then a nanny for Rhaegar’s children and his little brother. Lyanna became part of the family, so much that when she got pregnant and her own people shunned her, the Targaryens took both of them in. 

Six months after Jon was born, Daenerys came along, a complete surprise to everyone. With five children born in six years’ time, life was chaotic, but it was theirs, and Jon wouldn’t trade his childhood for anything. Oh, he and Aegon had their friendly rivalry, and Rhaenys and Viserys thought him annoying, but they were his brothers and sisters as sure as any children his mother would have birthed herself. 

But he was always closer with Daenerys than anyone. He didn’t know how many thousands of embarrassing photos and home movies existed of Dany and him as babies and toddlers, doing everything together, and he’d loved her as long as he could remember loving anyone.

Lyanna reconciled with her family when Jon was five or six, after his granddad’s death. The Starks pressed her to give her son their name, but she refused. Snow was his armor, she said. Besides, the rest of Westeros didn’t give a fuck about stigmatizing bastards anymore. They were much more interested in speculating who knocked up the Targaryens’ nanny. Jon often wondered himself, but he stopped asking a long time ago. It didn’t matter anyway. In many ways, Rhaegar was like a father to him; not like he was to Egg and Rhaen, but a worthy stand-in nonetheless. 

Time marched on but Lyanna and Jon were a fixture in the Targaryen household long after the children outgrew the need for a nanny. He and Dany were inseparable as little ones and good mates through primary school. Then, she went off to study dance at the academy in Meereen, and Jon felt like a he lost a part of himself. They kept in touch via video chats and social media. They’d spend time together on her school breaks if she made it home. Eventually, Jon started to realize that his feelings were changing. Dany had become a stunning young woman, she was poised to be a star as a dancer, she was light years too good for him….and he loved her.

It was silent suffering. He was an attractive guy, and keenly aware of the effect he had on girls once he hit high school. His curly black hair was “iconic” in Egg’s words; his soulful eyes were almost as dark, and his smile oozed a come-hither charm. He was trying to grow a beard, but so far had only managed some whiskers. He wasn’t very tall, but he'd honed his body to prepare for joining the Night’s Watch. Dany always took the piss out of him about his abs, but every now and then he’d catch her eyes sizing him up. They’d make a beautiful couple if he did say so himself. But they weren’t. They were friends, _just friends_ , no matter how many times he dreamed of undressing her and tasting her, lips and skin and cunt and anything else she’d allow. He wanted all of her, and he had for years.

  
  


“Come on, grandpa!” She shouted from somewhere on the trail. He’d lost sight of her and picked up his pace to a little jog, though his heart was banging furiously against his rib cage.

When he finally caught up to her, the humidity of the overcast day was already covering his body in a sheen of perspiration. Her long, wavy hair was starting to frizz, and she pulled the elastic band from her wrist and quickly twisted it into a haphazard bun. His eyes traced the line of her neck, falling on the pulse point at the base of her throat, where tiny beads of sweat had formed, and she caught him out of the corner of her eye.

“See something you like?”

His cheeks flushed red and he ran a hand through his hair. “Are you really sure about this?” 

“Come on Jon. Live a little. Be spontaneous! And you have nothing to be ashamed of,” she added, poking his abs through his red T-shirt. It tickled, and he flinched, his cock stirring at her playful touch.

“I’m not ashamed, it’s just….a nude beach, Dany?”

She fished two water bottles out of her bag and handed one to him. The way she raised her bottle to her lips to take a quick drink sent lightning bolts to his groin, and he was near full mast by now. He loved her lips, full and lush and naturally pink, coated with clear, fruity gloss. She was so fucking beautiful, and she wanted to spend a day with him walking around naked, lying in the sand, soaking up sun, or splashing in the ocean. He wasn’t sure his dick could take it. But he couldn’t tell her that.

“You don’t _have_ to be nude Jon. Clothes are optional.”

“But you will be.”

“Maybe,” she shrugged and returned the aluminum bottle to her bag. She grabbed his arm to urge him along the trail. “But it’s nothing you haven’t seen before. We used to take baths together Jon. And...” she stood on her tiptoes and brought her lips close to his ear, “remember the Water Gardens?”

Oh, he remembered. 

It was the first time he ever got drunk, after being razzed by Egg and Rhaen until he’d downed half a bottle of Dornish strongwine their cousin Arianne swiped from their uncle’s liquor cabinet. They’d all spent a hot summer night swimming naked in the pools and fountains. He and Dany were fifteen then, and even though the haze of wine clouded much of his memory, he would never forget how she looked, sitting at the edge of one of the pools, absently dipping her toes in the water while she whispered and giggled with Rhaen and Ari, bathed in moonlight, her tits and everything else on full display. She’d been a dancer for years, and was comfortable in her skin. To him she’d looked like a meal, and his cock certainly appreciated the sight, and it was near sunrise when she held her nude body against his back in one of the deeper pools as he fought a raging erection. Her arms hugged his neck and her legs circled his waist and she kissed and nibbled his ear. Then the moment was ruined when the wine hit him full force, and he vomited in the pool. Hardly his finest hour. 

After that, he had to return home and she was off to Meereen for the next term, and they never brought it up again. He assumed she’d just been caught up in a moment. But he’d got off on it many times, replaying that scene in his mind, imagining it with a better ending.

They were twenty now; well, he’d be twenty-one in a few weeks, but she’d be gone by then, and by the time her nameday rolled around, he’d have begun his training at the elite Eastwatch Ranger Academy, which fed into the Watch, if he could make the cut. It was a hard truth to face, but their lives were now headed in completely opposite directions, and he wasn’t sure how many more days like this they’d have, ever. So no matter how nervous he was, he was going to have to deal with it.

  
  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The beach was tucked against the bluffs of Dragonstone. The trail was a descent of a few hundred feet, and one false step could be bad news. Going back up would be worse, but he doubted she planned that far ahead. They continued their trek, with her taking the lead. The sway of her hips had him rock hard.

The beach was small and secluded, on the other side of the island from the more touristy area with the unique rock strata and obsidian caves. Rumor had it that people would fuck out in the open there and no one would bat an eye. Jon chuffed at that. Nudity wasn’t just about sex, or it shouldn’t be, but the prospect of seeing Dany naked again certainly had his mind occupied with it.

It couldn’t be what she wanted, could it? Flaunting her body to him, tempting him, driving him mad, wearing him down? Didn’t she realize she didn’t have to go to those lengths? Didn’t she know that he’d always been hers, all she had to do was say the word?

_Probably not, because you’ve never told her, douchebag._

When they reached a boulder at the bottom of the trail, she stepped up on it and then hopped off, her sneakered feet landing on the soft volcanic sand. He followed suit, but stumbled into her, and they laughed.

The tide would be coming in soon, so they staked out a spot at the base of the cliffs, about a hundred yards away from the trailhead. The logistics of the climb down didn’t allow them to bring a lot of provisions along; just a beach blanket, towels, water, and sunscreen. Didn’t even look like there was a proper place to piss if needed, but he supposed that was more of a problem for her than him. It was fairly early in the day, but people were already scattered about, walking, looking for seashells, and wading into the water. He even caught sight of a man trying to surf, but the waves were too calm and he went bare ass up about a dozen times before he gave up. Jon couldn’t imagine trying to freeball and ride the waves simultaneously. Too much to think about at once. These people were braver than him, for sure.

Off to the right, about a quarter mile down the beach, he noticed a group of half a dozen women in various states of undress, practicing yoga on a huge blanket. He looked away with burning cheeks when they hit one particular pose, bending forward, hands and one leg planted to the ground while raising their free legs into the air. Nothing left to the imagination there.

Dany noticed his bewilderment and cackled, that melodious and contagious laugh that seemed to come from the core of her, that made her eyes practically disappear. He loved her smile, always had, her pearly white teeth and the shape of her mouth. It was like staring into the sun, and it bathed him in warmth and comfort, and he could not help but smile back.

“Do you do yoga, Jon? I’m sure they’d love you to join.”

He swatted at her arm and they collapsed into giggles. Dany fell onto her back and he rolled over on his elbow, partially hovering over her. When their laughter died her expression changed, something flitting across her face for the quickest moment, and she sucked her lower lip ever so slightly, her chest rising and falling. Gods, he wanted to kiss her, but instead he sat up, and she did too, peeling off her flimsy white sundress in the process. She wore a bikini top underneath, garnet in color and not much more than a few strings and the narrowest patches of fabric covering her nipples, but little else.

She was trying to murder him, he decided.

To distract himself, he fumbled around inside her cavernous bag and retrieved the bottle of sunscreen.

“You better put this on,” he mumbled, thrusting it in her direction. The sun was still obscured behind thick clouds, but that didn’t mean damage couldn’t be done.

“Psssht, you know I don’t burn.” 

“Well, I do.”

“Yes, you do. You’re the pastiest bastard I’ve ever seen.” She took the bottle from his hand, then slid her hands to the hem of his shirt. “Allow me.”

He hurriedly grabbed his collar and yanked his T-shirt over his head, tossing it aside. His board shorts were already uncomfortably tight around his groin, and he laid down on his belly, hoping to hide the bulge of his dick from her notice. 

Not a good idea. He should have taken care of his front and legs first. He waited expectantly, eyes closed, while she fumbled around with something; he wasn’t sure what, but he felt her kneel beside him and nearly came out of his skin at the first sweep of her hand over his lower back. Gods, she smelled good, like sunlight and coconut (or maybe that was the sunscreen), but it all blended with the essence of _her._ For a minute, as she shifted beside him to work her way up to his shoulders, he thought he caught a whiff of something else, something decidedly more carnal, something he wanted to touch and taste. The more her soft hands worked the cool, scented lotion over his back and shoulders, the more his muscles tensed, the more his groin tightened and ached, and when she was finished, he couldn’t move, because his dick would’ve looked like a gun pointing at her. Instead he turned his head in her direction and opened his eyes, and he nearly spilled himself.

Daenerys was naked. Like, naked as her name day. His eyes drifted toward his feet and there he saw the careless pile of her sundress and bikini top and bottom. So she had purposely stripped, _then_ proceeded to rub him down with sunscreen. 

He was not going to last the day. 

“Want me to get the back of your legs?” she asked nonchalantly, as if this were an everyday thing for her. Jon was too dumbfounded and aroused to do much more than shake his head. “Well, make sure you get the rest or you’ll get scorched. I’m going in the water.”

As she walked away, Jon scrambled to sit, not wanting to miss the view of her round bum and shapely legs. She was perfect, and his eyes traced the line of her back, imagining his hands and lips doing the same. Only when she dove into the breaking waves did he fall back again. He reached his hand into his trunks to adjust himself, the touch nearly undoing him. He was throbbing so hard he felt like his whole body was vibrating.

_Stop it, you idiot. If she wanted you, she’d have had you already._

〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️

He must have dozed off, but was startled by the sensation of cold water dripping over him. His eyes fluttered open and came into focus on Daenerys standing over him, still naked, beads of water glistening on her skin. 

“You’re burnt. You didn’t get your front?”

He squirmed to sit up, eyes falling to the apex of her thighs. He might have licked his lips but wasn’t sure. 

“I guess I forgot.”

She knelt beside him and grabbed the sunscreen bottle. “Let me.”

“It’s okay….”

“Let. Me,” she insisted as she pressed a hand to his bare chest and urged him down again. 

She proceeded to run her hands over his torso, and when she leaned over him, he had to clench his hands hard to keep from reaching for her tits. They were small, but plump and waiting to be tasted like ripe fruit, her nipples rosy and hardened. He couldn’t stop staring and there was no way to hide the bulge of his cock.

“Somebody’s saying hello,” she teased, and searing heat flashed over his body.

“Well, you’re rubbing me down while looking like that!” He scrambled to sit up, throwing her off him in the process. Gods, he wanted to die. “I am a guy, Dany. Sorry!”

She didn’t say anything else as she capped the bottle and laid down beside him, though she kept a little distance. Mercifully, she did shimmy back into the tiny bikini bottoms, struggling to pull the pliant fabric over her wet skin, and he fought to direct his attention anywhere else. He knew this was a shit idea after all.

“I wasn’t trying to embarrass you, you know,” she muttered after an awkward silence. He glanced over to see that she’d rolled to her side, bare chest facing away from him.

“It’s okay, I’m just not…..I wasn’t expecting it.”

“Like I said, it’s nothing you haven’t seen before. I didn’t think you’d mind.”

“I don’t, _believe_ me. You’re…..you’re beautiful, Dany. It’s just, you’ve, um, grown up.” He really wasn’t making this better, stammering like a schoolboy. She remained on her side, refusing to look at him now. _Fuck_. He worked up the courage to place a hand on her shoulder, and closed his eyes as the contact shot pulses of electricity through his entire body.

She finally turned her head to him, squinting at the glare of sunlight that peeked through the clouds. Then she sat up too, pulling the corner of the beach blanket over her breasts.

“It’s just a body Jon. We all have them. People get way too freaked out over tits and asses and cocks. It’s what we were born with. It doesn’t have to be sexual.”

He wanted to ask her if she’d seen herself, and if so, how she expected it to _not_ be sexual for him, when the only thing he could think of when she _was_ wearing clothes was how desperately he wanted to kiss her lips and cup those beautiful tits in his hands, to tease the tips with his fingers and tongue, to know what it felt like to be nestled in the warmth of her cunt. To be one with her. But he thought better of it. Obviously, he’d misread the situation, and being nude in front of him didn’t mean to her what it meant to him. He hadn’t pegged Dany as an exhibitionist. He learned something new today, anyway.

“So, you walk around naked in front of men pretty frequently, huh?” Her eyes narrowed and he knew he’d really stepped in it now. He shifted his gaze to the horizon. “Sorry. That was a dickish thing to say.”

“It was. And no, I don’t. I’m just saying that naked bodies don’t scandalize me. I’m comfortable with mine.” She scooted closer to him and rested her chin on his shoulder. “And believe me, you should be comfortable with yours. Everyone should be,” she added quickly, “but especially you, Jon. You’re a brick house. You have a perfect ass, great legs, abs that don’t quit, and, from what I can tell….” she ran a finger up and down his thigh, over his shorts, and his cock grew impossibly harder, “Jon Junior is pretty goddamn impressive.”

He was burning now, with embarrassment, with lust, and more than a little satisfaction.

He couldn’t help himself, and the way her eyebrows quirked was just more gasoline on the fire.

“Well, I’ve never had any complaints.”

“Really?” She shifted her bottom so she was facing him now. “Do tell.”

“Forget it.”

“No, no, no,” she chastised. “You started it. How many?”

He was glad for the sunburn, or else she’d see how furiously he was blushing, and he’d never live it down. He wasn’t sure he wanted to have this conversation, but she was right, he’d opened the door.

“Guess,” he teased.

“OK.” She grabbed her aviators and settled them over her eyes. He was glad for it. If he could see what was in them if they were going to talk about this, he’d be done for. “Three.”

“More.”

“Four?”

“Try again.” 

“Not five.” Her lips were slightly parted in surprise and he wasn’t sure if he should be amused or offended. Was it so hard to believe that five women had ever wanted him?

“Yes, five.” He reached for her bag and pulled out his water bottle, taking a long gulp.

“So tell me.” She leaned back and reclined on her elbows, teasing his leg with her toes

“Quid pro quo?”

“Fine, Dr. Lecter,” she groaned. “I’ll show you mine if you show me yours.”

Jon drew a deep breath, nervously. “Alright. The first one was when I was seventeen and went to visit the Starks. Robb and his friend Theon took me out for my nameday, and they ribbed me all night about being a virgin, so they introduced me to their friend Ros. She was gorgeous. Red hair, great tits. She was nice to me. Took me up to her room at the pub, and...well, you get it. I probably lasted 20 seconds the first time, but the second time was much better. Of course, the next morning Robb and Theon admitted that she was a whore.”

“Just because a woman has sex with a man she just met doesn’t make her a whore,” Dany scolded.

“No, but she’s a literal whore. A prostitute. They paid her. They were laughing their asses off the next day. But at least I had a great night.” His cheeks burned hotter. Even now it embarrassed him to remember that story.

“OK, so first was Ros the whore,” Dany said with a sly smile. “Who was next?” 

Jon swallowed hard, trying hard not to notice that the beach blanket had slipped down, and her breasts were exposed again, the nipples puckered into dusky red peaks. The best tits he’d ever laid eyes on. And she noticed that he noticed, and made no move to cover herself again. Suddenly his throat was bone dry.

“She was….um, she was an exchange student, that next term at school. From the real North. Her name’s Ygritte. Red hair, skinny legs, big teeth. She took the piss out of me every day. She was my lab partner, then she decided that we should try to be social outside of school. I just kinda went along with it. But I liked her, a lot, actually . We dated for about three months, then she went home. We kept in touch for a bit, then she went back to her ex, some Thenn.”

“I heard Thenns were cannibals,” Dany jibed.

“I don’t think that’s true, but I did stalk her Instagram a few times and judging by the look of him, I wouldn’t be surprised. Bald, tattooed, huge.”

“Sounds like one of my exes, apart from the bald thing.”

“Which ex?”

“No, no.” She wagged a finger at him. “You first. So who was number three?” She rummaged around in her bag and found her water bottle, taking a long, dramatic swig, licking the leftover droplets from her lips.

“Margaery Tyrell,” he mumbled, glancing away. He knew Dany never really cared for Margaery, with her perfect smile and perfect hair and perfect manners. She didn’t trust anyone who was so friendly. They always had an angle, and Margaery’s was bagging herself a rich man to marry. Since Jon didn’t really have much of his own, despite his proximity to the Targaryen family, he understood exactly what was up. But his curiosity got the better of him, for Margaery had a reputation for being quite skilled in certain….activities.

“I took her to the prom, year eleven,” he explained. “Egg had an afterparty, and we had a little too much to drink. We went down on each other, then went out a few more times and fucked. She seemed more worried about messing her hair so it was a bit of a let down. And it turns out that she was just using me to try to get Egg’s attention.”

“I don’t think she could get Egg’s attention if he found her naked in his bed,” Dany scoffed. “You know…..”  
  


“Yeah, I know.” No one really talked about it, but it was an open secret in their house that Aegon would have been more interested in Margaery’s brother, Loras. It was actually a head-scratcher that such a hookup had never happened.

“So who was next?” She queried. Her sudden interest in his sex life, and talking to her about it, swelled his dick bigger than he’d ever felt it, and his balls were starting to ache, and he knew a hot date with his right hand was looming in the very near future. But with each admission, it was getting easier, her curiosity obviously piqued, the flushed skin on her chest and neck betraying her own state of arousal.

“It was after graduation. She was….” he cleared his throat and shifted subtly to adjust himself, “she was my history teacher, first term of senior year. Mrs. Baratheon. She was pretty for a….”

“An old woman?”

He pushed at her with his left foot, catching her off guard, and couldn’t help but chuckle as she kicked at him. 

“She wasn’t _that_ old, late thirties maybe. But she was a fox. Blonde, great ass...”

“And how did you hook up with your teacher?”

“Saw her at the gym a few weeks after graduation. Her husband left her for another woman, or she’d caught him cheating and kicked him out, can’t remember. Anyway, we started talking, and she said she could use some help with yard work, so I volunteered, but really she was just interested in my dick. But I learned more from her than anyone I’ve been with. Felt a bit of pride, being able to get off with a married woman who’d had so much experience. It was a little addictive. But I was just a revenge fuck, and I knew it. Only went on for the summer, then she got back together with her husband and moved to the Stormlands.”

Indeed, his time with Cersei Baratheon had been a learning experience. She was a cold and bitter woman who was obviously starved for a tender touch and a man who wanted to learn the way around a woman’s body. And she wasn’t easy to please, so the fact that he could left him with a sense of accomplishment, if nothing else. And Dany was obviously intrigued, judging by the way shifted on the blanket. Her lips were slightly parted, her pupils dilated, subtle signs of repressed desire.

“So what about you?” He started. 

“No.” Suddenly she rose to her knees and pressed her palm against his chest, urging him to lie back, until he was propped on his elbows and her face hovered above his. Her breasts hung down, well within his reach, and he swallowed hard. “You said there were five. I only counted four.”

“Dany….” his face burned and he quickly sat up, forcing her retreat.

“Pussying out? Was it a guy?”

“ _No.”_ He nudged her with his elbow. “I’ve just…..never told anyone else. Because it would be….weird.”

“Why would it be weird?”

He took a deep breath. He closed his eyes for a long moment, debating the pros and cons. He trusted Dany, of course, and he loved her. And that was the thing. This revelation might be uncomfortable for her. But he also knew she wouldn’t let it go. Steeling himself, he peered at her through squinted eyes, the sun now fully beating down upon them, scorching his shoulders and chest.

“Arianne.” 

The name lingered in the air between them, but to his surprise, Dany seemed nonplussed, other than grabbing her water bottle and drinking it dry. She cocked her eyebrows, urging him on, and his embarrassment burned hotter than the sun’s rays. Not because Arianne herself was embarrassing; she was cousin to his de facto siblings, she was beautiful and smart and a little dangerous, sexually adventurous and incorrigible. But he wasn’t sure how Rhaen or Egg would have felt, knowing that he’d fucked one of their relatives. They had as much Martell in them as they did Targaryen, and the Martells were fiercely protective of their own.

She didn’t say anything, but didn’t have to. She wanted to hear more, so he told her. “Rhaen’s nameday last year. Remember, you couldn’t come because of a performance? Maybe if you’d been there, I’d have stayed out of trouble.”

“Trouble? Don’t blame me for your bad behavior Jon. I’m not your nanny.”

_If you were, you’d be the nanny I was fucking,_ he thought wickedly.

“She was circling me all night. I’ve known Ari for years. I don’t know what the hell got into her. But I hadn’t seen her for a while and she’d…..grown.”

“Ah...right,” Dany smirked as she mimed jiggling her breasts. Arianne was notoriously well-endowed, to the point it made her envious when they were teenagers.

“Right,” Jon agreed. “And she was wearing this top that just…..and I couldn’t take my eyes off it. I was nineteen, I hadn’t had sex in a while, and she….wasn’t shy. We fucked in a supply closet. I’ve never heard a woman make noises like that. Then we fucked in the driveway in front of her flat. And then she took me upstairs and introduced me to some of her…..toys.”

Once, Rhaegar had shown him a family heirloom, a sword forged from a material called Valyrian steel, the hardest steel ever made, and right now his cock was just as hard. This trip down memory lane, the nude bodies lounging and playing in his peripheral vision, Daenerys….it was too much. And the way she was looking at him now, her eyes cloudy with barely concealed lust, was nearly enough to put him over the edge, to make him fuck it all and confess himself, and beg her for mercy. He wanted her so much. He always did, always would, and all those things he’d done with Ros and Ygritte and Margaery and Cersei and Arianne, he wanted, _needed_ to do with Dany, and if he ever started, he’d never be finished. He opened his mouth, ready to tell her so, when her lips curled devilishly and she inched closer to him as if to guard their secrets from the gods themselves.

  
  


“I knew you fucked her. She told me all about it. She said you really liked the butt plug.”

Horrified, he scrambled to his feet, but she tugged at the hem of his shorts, urging him back down to her. 

“It’s OK, Jon. I don’t think she told anyone else, but she’s my best friend. And she said you were great, and she had fun. She’s just not, you know, one to get _attached._ But she obviously rocked your world.”

He was still choking on the butt plug comment - he couldn’t believe that Arianne told Dany about _that,_ even if he did like it - but then she smiled at him, shy and reassuring, and he felt safe again, in the company of one of his closest friends, the girl he’d loved for so long.

“The sex was great,” he confessed, “but there wasn’t anything beyond it. No….. _feelings._ Just an itch to scratch.”

“You don’t have to explain yourself to me….”

“But I feel like I do.” He took one of her hands in his, circling the back with his thumb, locking eyes with her. “She meant nothing more to me after we had sex than she did before. I just never said anything because she’s Rhaen and Egg’s cousin and your friend and I thought you guys might get pissed.” She didn’t say anything, but an odd look crossed her face that intrigued him. He made a note to ask her about it later but wanted to drop this subject quickly. “So what about you?” 

  
  


“You and I have something in common,” she rasped, and his entire body tightened with aching tension at the sound of her voice.

“What’s that?”.

She ran a finger up and down his arm, her eyes following its path, her cheeks flushed, then she looked at him through her thick lashes and smiled devilishly.

“Arianne.”

“Arianne?” He sat up, arrow straight. “You….did stuff…..with Arianne?”

She glanced down at her lap and for a moment her veneer of confident indifference cracked, but then she looked back at him with a shy smile. “There was….a guy. When I was sixteen. He was older, in a local band called the Horse Lords. His name was Drogo. You know, the big guy with all the tattoos I mentioned earlier. I saw him play at a club in Meereen and I was sort of smitten. So I started asking about him and found out he had a bit of a rep for screwing his fans. I mean, if a uni band can have fans. Anyway, I decided that I would have him in my bed, but I didn’t have much experience. Arianne came to visit me the next weekend and I explained things so she offered to….teach me some things.”

“What did she teach you?” Jon’s throat was so dry he could barely speak. His pulse thrummed with anticipation.

“She touched me….you know, there. I played with her tits, she fingered me, she showed me how to like, thrust and stuff. And one thing led to another and the next thing I knew I was eating her pussy and let her use a dildo on me. Yes, she had dildos even then and I guess she took them with her everywhere.”

He was only twenty but he felt like he was about to collapse of a heart attack. Daenerys and Arianne….had sex. Beautiful girl on beautiful girl sex. It was like porn, and he’d have paid good money to see it. 

“Did um….did you like, _want_ her? Was it weird for you, or do you like girls as much as guys?”

“I like the person,” she said matter-of-factly. “Seems silly to rule out fifty percent of the population. But it’s always been guys for me. It was a different experience and I enjoyed it….I enjoyed it a lot…..the orgasms were mind blowing…..but it’s the same as you. I can’t see her as anything more than a friend, I don’t have those kinds of feelings for her. But I know that if I ever get that itch as you put it, she’d scratch it.” She lowered her head closer to his, her breath feathering over his ear, shooting straight to his groin, paining him so much that he had to take a deep breath to stop himself from pushing her down on the blanket jerking her bottoms to the side, and having his way with her. “Maybe she’d scratch us together,” she murmured.

Jon’s eyes were bulging by now, his nuts squeezed in a vice-like grip, his cock throbbing. His breath hitched as she licked her lips, then her expression shifted and she burst into a fit of giggles.

“You believed me?” she cackled. “Jon, I’m just shitting you! I didn’t sleep with Arianne! She just gave me some pointers. I would never…..she’s my friend!”

“So you can’t sleep with a friend?” 

She lowered her eyes and shrugged. “Depends on the friend.” 

When she looked up at him again, the air around him perceptibly shifted. Her lips parted slightly, her eyes grew hazy, her breath hitched.

“Dany…”

Then the last piece of his armor was stripped away, and he tilted his head toward hers. When she gave the tiniest nod, thoughts left him and instinct took over.

The first brush of their lips was tentative, slow, easy, and his heart stilled in his chest. Then he clasped his hand around her neck, pulling her closer, tongue parting her lips and slipping inside. She tasted of melons, her tongue was silky as rose petals, and he was lost. His blood pumped furiously with each graze of his tongue against hers. She seemed to melt into him, and when she mewled against his lips, he was lost.

He allowed his hands to wander, down her back to the strap of her top, tugging at the string until it loosed and fell from her shoulders. Slowly, he guided it down her arms and she discarded it without ceremony. She clasped her hand around his wrist and guided him to her breasts, and when he teased the pebbled nipple with rough fingertips, she arched into him, and breathed the sweetest “yes.”

He struck like a snake then, flipping her on her back, covering her top half with his, his breaths coming fast and shallow. His balls were already tightening, and when she shifted beneath him and arced into his groin, it nearly finished him, and he stilled. He pulled back, his face hovering just above hers.

“Are you sure?”

She gazed back at him with moist eyes, her teeth worrying her bottom lip.

“I want you Jon. I want you to take me home and fuck me.”

_Oh gods._

He lowered his lips to hers, slipping his tongue inside again, then trailed over her jaw to her ear.

“Let’s go.”

Reluctantly, they righted themselves and she threw her dress over her head, not worrying about the bikini top, just shoving it in her bag. He led her back to the trail, keeping her in front of him the entire ascent, appreciating the shape of her ass, imagining the things he’d do to her body, all the things he’d always wanted to do, with so little time to do them. When they arrived at the car park, it was empty, and before he unlocked the doors, she pressed him against the car with her slight weight, raising to her tiptoes, sucking his bottom lip into her teeth, pulling and tugging.

“Jon…..” she panted, guiding his hands to cup her ass under her skirt, “I don’t want to wait.” He needed no invitation to dip his fingers into her bottoms. Her wetness coated them, and the thought that she wanted him that much pushing him to his limit. 

His eyes darted around as her lips trailed his jaw and neck and torso. He quivered with the need to be buried inside her. Their location was not ideal; a public car park, in broad daylight, with security cameras, no doubt. Perhaps he could throw her down in the back of the Jeep. The back seat folded down to allow extra storage, so that would work….

“No.” He pulled away, and his heart broke a little as her lips curved into a pout. “I mean, I don’t want to wait either, but not here. I’ve wanted this for too long to fuck you in a parking lot.”

“I don’t need a bed of roses, Jon,” she purred, as she latched her lips onto his neck and drew the sensitive skin between her teeth. Her hand found the ties of his shorts, slowly pulling them, and then snuck inside to grasp his cock.

He nearly came in her hand as she squeezed, and when she ran her thumb over the moist tip, his knees buckled. “Dany…”

“I need you,” she panted. “I need you inside me. Please, Jon…”

He was undone. He practically dragged her to the back of the Jeep, separating from her only long enough to find his keys and unlock the tailgate. His eyes scanned the area once more to make sure no one was coming, then he hoisted her onto the edge of the cargo area, her feet resting on the bumper, one of her slip-on sneakers dangling precariously from her toe before landing on the ground. But they paid no attention as they devoured each other with voracious kisses. Their tongues danced and dueled, hands roaming over sunkissed skin, then he yanked and tugged at the strings under her hip bones, untying them, allowing her bikini bottom to fall away before plunging a finger inside her wet heat. Immediately, her silky walls clenched around him and she moaned into his mouth. He shuddered, trying to calm himself and concentrate on her pleasure. His thumb glanced over her clit as his fingers delved in and out, and he could almost feel her nerve endings firing as she squirmed and meweled nonsensically. She squeezed hisass with one hand while lowering his waistband with the other, clutching his cock, pulling him closer, wrapping her beautiful legs around his waist, her back arching wantonly, tits heaving.

“Now, baby,” she purred. “Fuck me now.”

It briefly occurred to him that he didn’t have a condom, but she didn’t seem to care, and if she didn’t, neither would he. He leaned in, urging her to lie back, all while teasing her clit. The change in position forced her hand off his cock and he shuddered at the loss of contact, so he sealed his lips over hers, his tongue exploiting every recess of her mouth, then trailing the column of her neck, over her breasts, his saliva dousing the thin fabric of her sundress. She squirmed and keened as he worked his way lower, the scent of her desire hitting his nostrils. His cock was throbbing and harder than it had ever been. He wanted to shove it inside her and get on with it, but he wanted to be sure to please her too. 

With the first brush of his tongue over her clit, he knew this must be the taste of heaven, and he set to work, laving and sucking, flicking and savoring, locking his arms around her legs, swelling with male pride as she rode his mouth and he fucked her with his tongue. It seemed forever yet no time at all before she bucked against him, and a cry of ecstasy peeled from her lips. He raised his head and wiped her juices from his mouth with the back of his hand, then came down for another kiss as he scooted her toward the edge of the tailgate and plunged his cock into her sopping heat. 

He had to steady himself, catch a breath before thrusting in earnest, or he’d come too soon. But once he found his rhythm, he knew that if he could spend his life doing only one thing, this would be it. Because he knew that her body was made to fit perfectly with his, like a key to a lock. He pried his eyes open just to look at her, to see her face, eyes hazy with lust, pupils blown wide, skin flushed and pink; her hair disheveled, mouth parted, her breath shallow and quick. Her neck arched. Her gaze was fixed on his. He could not help but to kiss her again,but so many years of elusive kisses were pent up, and he released them all at once, as though there was no time left in the world.

When he pulled back and looked at her again, the confession spilled at the same time as his cum.

“I love you, Dany.”

She blinked, but couldn’t stop a tear slipping down her cheek. He was alarmed, thinking he’d been too rough, but before he could say something, she brushed it away with the back of her hand.

“I’m sorry,” she whimpered.

He cupped her face in his hands. “Hey,” he whispered, “I’m right here.”

“I know you are,” she said with a watery smile. “You always have been.”

“And I always will be.”

He remembered that his bare ass was hanging out, but he didn’t want this to end, so he wrapped his arms around her. She melted into him until his keen ears heard voices approaching, so they scrambled to make themselves decent. When that was done, she climbed over the back seat into the front. 

He grabbed his towel and wiped the spots of semen from the upholstery, then slammed the tailgate closed. He took stock for a moment, still hardly believing that this happened. He had sex with Daenerys. She wanted him. He told her he loved her, but she didn’t say if back . That was mildly horrifying. Squaring his shoulders, he opened his door and climbed into the driver’s seat. The Jeep started with its usual hiccup. He looked over at Daenerys, whose head was leaned against her window. She was staring off into space, seemingly lost in thought, and he was starting to panic. Had he completely fucked up everything by giving into this? By saying what he said? Were things going to be weird now? He’d never felt pleasure like he’d just had, and he was euphoric, but she….wasn’t. He opened his mouth to ask her if she was okay, but thought better of it, so he shifted the gear and pressed the gas pedal. The gravel crunched below his tires. There was no other sound. 

He turned onto the road, and they made it to the bridge to the mainland before she finally turned to him. 

“Jon...what you said...did you mean it?”

She was blushing. She was nervous. He’d never known Dany to be nervous in her life.

He smiled at her. “I meant it.”

His heart skipped a beat when she took his hand and kissed it. “You know I love you too, right?”

Her eyes were so blue. She was so lovely. She deserved better than him.

“I guess I do now.”

She finally smiled back at him. “So what do we do? I’m leaving for school soon, then you’re going north.”

He released her and slipped his fingers around the nape of her neck. He pulled her closer and kissed her forehead. He honestly didn’t want to think of what was to come. He just knew that she was his now, and that this not working was not an option.

“We’ll figure it out,” he promised. 

“We’d better,” she said, and as the mainland grew larger in the window, she rested her head on his shoulder.

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading


End file.
